


breathless

by calswrites



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, i still really miss them, implied sex but not implied if you don’t take it that way??, maggie in oa’s clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: for the last couple of weeks, they had been pretty flirty with each other, being more affectionate than they usually would be. neither one was complaining. on the drive over to get drinks with kristen, scola, and emily, oa had his arm resting on the center console and maggie would make purposeful moves to either adjust the radio sound or change the station just so she could brush her hand against his and see how he reacted. a couple of times he would look over and quickly turn his eyes back to the road when they would make eye contact, not sure what her plan was.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fully maggie/oa oneshot and i?? kinda love it?? let me know what you think please tho i always love comments <3

“is that my shirt?” oa eyed his partner carefully as she came out of the locker room wearing one of his fbi shirts. he could tell because of how big it was on her. granted she had just tackled a suspect into a fountain, so even if it was he wouldn’t mind, but he was curious. 

“you’ll get it back, don’t worry,” she said, knowing that she was probably never going to give it back.

“that’s what you said the last time, too, mags.” he was only teasing her. in his opinion, she looked a lot better in them than he ever could.

“whatever, can we go?” she fidgeted with the hem of the shirt in question that was almost down to her knees.

he smiled and put an arm around her as they walked out of the building and to his car. he got in the habit of opening her door for him whenever he got to drive which she secretly loved even though she would make fun of him for it.

for the last couple of weeks, they had been pretty flirty with each other, being more affectionate than they usually would be. neither one was complaining. on the drive over to get drinks with kristen, scola, and emily, oa had his arm resting on the center console and maggie would make purposeful moves to either adjust the radio sound or change the station just so she could brush her hand against his and see how he reacted. a couple of times he would look over and quickly turn his eyes back to the road when they would make eye contact, not sure what her plan was.

when he parked, he got out first to go and open her door again. “always the gentleman,” she smiled as she got out. the bar they went to was usually quiet and mostly law enforcement officers. the two spotted the other members of their team sitting in a booth at the back and walked over, maggie sliding in first next to emily and then oa after her.

midway through a conversation the other three were mainly having, oa rested his hand on maggie’s thigh, right below his shirt she was wearing. she first looked down at his hand and then back up at him to meet his eyes. their eyes stayed locked on each other until kristen interrupted their moment to let them know her, emily, and scola were going to get refills. it seemed like a two-person job at most, but they didn’t mind the alone time.

once it was just them in the booth, maggie put her hand on top of his and their eyes met again. “do you, uh...”

“want to get out of here?” he finished for her. “hell yeah.” when he saw her smile, he couldn’t help but smile too. he slid out of the booth and walked over to where the other members of their team were to let them know him and maggie were going to duck out. he noticed a shared look between the three, but didn’t think much of it until the two of them were walking out and he looked behind him to see the two girls giving a decent amount of money to scola. “they bet on us,” he leaned down to whisper to his partner, a bit of a smile on his face.

“who won?”

“scola.”

“really? huh, i would’ve thought it would be kristen,” she said, smiling as oa opened the car door for her once again. “i mean, she has known us the longest,” she continued when he got in. she sat so that her left leg was bent under her right so that when he reached to keep his hand on her thigh again it was more to the inside instead of the top. 

at every red light they stopped at, he would look over at maggie, give her thigh a little squeeze to get a smile out of her before the light turned green. he hadn’t taken a sip of anything alcoholic all night but he was intoxicated purely by her smile.

when they pulled up in front of her apartment, she got out by herself and waited for him on the steps. “hey, oa?”

“what’s up?” he said, staying on the ground so that they were just about the same height. she reached for his hand which he gladly gave to her.

“i like you, like, a lot and i know that sounds stupid or whatever, but i thought you should know.” she let her other hand drape over his shoulder.

his eyes softened as he removed his hand from hers to cup her cheek, letting his thumb lightly touch her lips. they parted as he did so which was maggie’s way of giving him permission along with a small nod. his other hand went to her waist as he pulled her closer to him, their noses touching first for a moment before their lips connected.

it was gentle at first as they tested the waters. they had never been quite so intimate and it scared them a little bit. slowly, it escalated. first with oa adding more pressure, leaning maggie backwards a little bit into his arms, and then her evening out that pressure. then it was her tongue that pressed against his lips, silently begging for more, which he gave to her and returned immediately. then it was his hand in her hair, pulling her closer before they had to break for air.

when they did break, they were breathless both from the intensity of their first kiss and also from the lack of oxygen. “remind me why we didn’t do that sooner?” she whispered, not needing to raise her voice any louder for him to hear her.

he shook his head and slid his hands under his shirt she was wearing to rest on the small of her back. “no clue. by the way, i think i could get used to seeing you in my clothes,” he hummed in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot right below.

“well then you’ll be happy to know that i already have a drawer full of them.” she bit her lip slightly and tilted her head to encourage him to keep doing what he was doing.

“you know, if we keep going here, we just might get arrested for public indecency,” he mumbled against her skin as he kissed his way to the other side of her neck.

“you’re cute that you think you’re gonna get that far here,” she teased, her hands tracing circles on the back of his neck. he lifted his head up to look at her in confusion. “i hope you know that was an invitation to take me inside.”

“is that so?” he smiled brightly, lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his torso. “well then inside we go.”


End file.
